Números malditos
by MiloLM
Summary: Ella es parte de los famosos Niños Ganado , mejor conocidos como los Niños del Neverland , quienes escaparon del mundo humano a base de cosas complicadas que pusieron en riesgo el mundo de los humanos. Ellos son reconocidos especialmente por los tatuajes que llevan en sus cuerpos, y eso, a veces, no es realmente bueno.


**Título:** Números malditos.

**Personajes:** Anna, Ray, Emma (Mención), Norman (Mención), Gilda (Mención), Don (Mención).

**Oc's: **Orión, Harry, Ariel, Paloma, Edith (Mención), James (Mención), Niel (Mención), Norma (Mención), Gil (Mención), Dalya (Mención).

**Pairings:** Anna x Oc. Ray x Anna. Mención de Norman x Emma. Mención de Don x Gilda.

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; siete años después del arco actual.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, un poco vergonzosas, nada cómicas, algo románticas y posiblemente dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría: **Dolor/Consuelo, Amistad.

**Toral de palabras:** 4105

**Notas:** Imaginen las posibilidades...

Also, se suponía que iba a ser algo muy corto :^)

* * *

**Summary:** Ella es parte de los famosos «Niños Ganado», mejor conocidos como los «Niños del Neverland», quienes escaparon del mundo humano a base de cosas complicadas que pusieron en riesgo el mundo de los humanos. Ellos son reconocidos especialmente por los tatuajes que llevan en sus cuerpos, y eso, a veces, no es realmente bueno.

* * *

La joven muchacha observa por tercera vez su reloj, y en su interior se reprende el hecho de mostrarse impaciente. No debería sentirse así, no es como si le hubiesen dejado plantada.

(_¿O quizá sí?_)

Suspira largamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Anna!

Enseguida su semblante ansioso se convierte en uno más alegre, y prontamente busca con la mirada al dueño de la voz. No tarda mucho en distinguir la cabeza rubia y los ojos verdes del chico en medio de la multitud de gente que pasa en esas horas por la calle. Se sorprende de haberle encontrado de manera tan fácil, así que ríe un poco por haberse descubierto algo nerviosa y desesperada.

El chico se detiene frente a ella, jadeando un poco debido a la carrera que acababa de darse para llegar.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —habla, con tono avergonzado, llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo de manera culposa—. ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No importa —asegura Anna, con dulzura, en tanto juega un poco con sus dedos—. El tráfico estos días es algo grande, por eso debió ser difícil llegar hasta aquí. ¿No, Orión?

El muchacho asiente, sin borrar su sonrisa culposa. Anna lo reconoce desde ya hace un par de años, puesto que ambos trabajan en el mismo hospital y casi siempre en el mismo turno nocturno. Además de que ha sido su primer amigo del mundo humano. Orión siempre se había mostrado como un joven amable y servicial, en todo momento dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que necesitase, aún sin saber que ella en realidad viene del otro lado del planeta, ese que ya nadie del lado humano tuvo en cuenta desde hace más de mil años.

Es un joven muy genial, y la quiere mucho, o eso supone.

Siente que algo aflora en su pecho con ese pensamiento.

—Pero, bueno, ¿nos vamos? —Sugiere él, tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente—. Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, y tienen unos deliciosos pasteles de chocolate. Si quieres podemos merendar algunos.

—Claro, suena bien para mí. —Afirma, confiada y satisfecha con la idea. Así que ambos se dirigen hacia el lugar indicado por el chico.

* * *

—¿Desean ordenar algo? —pregunta con una sonrisa amable la camarera, dirigiéndose a ambos.

—Sí, dos pasteles de chocolate —anuncia Orión, con una gran sonrisa animada en la cara—, una taza de leche caliente y... —mira a Anna, esperando a que ella se decida.

—Nada más, con eso estamos bien. —Asegura la rubiecita, dulcemente. La camarera anota las órdenes en su libreta y luego asiente.

—Enseguida les traigo sus pedidos.

Y se va, dejando a ambos chicos a solas de nuevo, pero no en silencio, ya que apenas tiene oportunidad el de ojos verdes empieza una larga conversación acerca de lo ajetreado que se ha vuelto el hospital en esos días. Y Anna con gusto asiente con la cabeza y continúa con la larga charla, incluso después de que ya les hayan entregado los dichosos trozos de pastel.

Un par de ojos grises, en tanto, observan desde lejos a la pareja de rubios, sin mostrarse realmente interesado. Sólo se mantiene alejados y en silencio de todas las personas alrededor.

—No, en serio Anna, ¿cómo puedes soportar a esa mujer? —ríe Orión, llevándose enseguida otra cuchara de chocolate a la boca, tratando de detener sus ganas de carcajearse a todo dar.

Anna, por otro lado, sólo ríe con ligereza. Sus ojos azules se muestran amigables y seremos en todo momento.

—Estás siendo un poco duro —regaña con suavidad—. La recepcionista es una buena trabajadora, siempre se está esforzando, al igual que nosotros.

—Pero es malvada, muy malvada. Siempre está mirando mal a todo el mundo.

—Yo no creo realmente que sea así.

Ambos vuelven a reírse entre bromas ridículas e intentos de discusión.

Anna piensa que es una tarde muy agradable y amena, y quiere creer que incluso está dispuesta a hacerlo todo mejor por lo que restara del día. Tal vez hasta pudiera soltar aquello que tiene retenido en el pecho.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de suave rosa, y mira inquieta a su plato donde ya no hay postre.

—Orión, verás...

—Hey, tienes algo en la mejilla.

—¿Eh?

No tiene tiempo de detenerlo. El chico de pronto se encuentra tocando su cara y limpiando la mancha que no sabe cómo llegó hasta ahí. Pero no puede moverse al sentir la caricia, y menos si él le sonríe de esa manera tan deslumbrante.

Los ojos de Orión pronto la escanean con cuidado, y descaradamente lleva sus dedos al cabello rubio de la jovencita, haciéndolo a un lado de su bonita cara.

—Sabes, pienso que así te ves más-

Se calla abruptamente, y sus ojos ya no muestran más que sorpresa. Ella lo nota de inmediato, y se aparta de golpe, volviendo a poner su cabello en su lugar.

Orión entrecierra los ojos en su dirección.

—¿Esos eran... números en tu cuello?

Anna tiembla, y no se atreve a alzar la mirada.

—¿Acaso eres parte de los niños de Neverland, Anna?

De repente la joven está temblando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo en un momento así?

—Lo eres, ¿verdad?

No puede responder. Su lengua está tiesa y hay un nudo en su garganta. Siente que si suelta algo, aunque sea un pequeñísimo sonido, todo lo que ha creado se derrumbará en menos de un segundo.

Pero entonces él le sonríe tan animado como siempre.

—Aunque, si es así, en realidad no me importa, sabes.

Y el alivio y la calma regresan a Anna, quien le dirige otra vez la mirada y evita a su vez llorar de impotencia.

—¿De verdad no te importa?

—Por supuesto que no. Eso sería frío de mi parte.

Así, ambos retoman su divertida y calmada charla de trabajo y de sus no tan interesantes vidas en ese mundo suyo.

La persona que los observa de lejos deja de hacerlo de una vez, aunque un pequeño y mal presentimiento acecha en su interior. Además tiene en cuenta que el ambiente ha cambiado de pronto entre ellos dos.

No está bien, y Anna no puede verlo.

* * *

—Fue una tarde agradable —alega Orión, sonriendo ameno. Su compañera asiente, con mucha alegría—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece repetirlo?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho trabajo mañana. —Explica con pesar.

—Oh, es cierto —se rasca la nuca, demostrando un rostro incómodo al mismo tiempo—. Yo tampoco tengo más tiempo en esta semana. Así que...

—No hay problema —asegura, moviendo una mano en señal de dejarlo pasar—. Te avisaré cuando esté libre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es una buena idea —ríe más calmado, y empieza a alejarse con lentitud—. Entonces... ¡Nos vemos otro día, Anna!

La joven le despide con una mano, y al perderlo de vista entre las personas, toma su propio camino. Hasta que de pronto se detiene, recordando algo importante.

—No tengo su número... —se lamenta, dándose un palmazo en la frente, sintiéndose una completa estúpida.

Ya no puede ir a buscarlo, lo ha perdido de vista completamente. Sería inútil. Así que se consuela con la idea de verlo al día siguiente en el hospital. Entonces así podría pedirle su dichoso número.

De alguna manera, siente que esta vez estará todo bien, y que ya no debe temer con hablar de su niñez con un chico como Orión, quien aunque vio su insignia de pertenencia a los seres y enemigos naturales de todos los humanos, no le ha criticado como todos aquellos que alguna vez lo hicieron tras descubrirlo en ella.

Se lleva una mano al cuello, donde están dibujados en negro puro aquellos inconfundibles símbolos.

—48194... —recita, con pesar y algo de melancolía. Suelta un largo suspiro después y aparta mano, volviendo a retomar su camino, tratando de no pensar en nada más.

Anna está bien. Quiere creer que ya no va a suceder nada malo. Y que, posiblemente, haya alguien «normal y del mundo humano» que de verdad le quiera a pesar de su pasado.

* * *

—Ahora, tiene que tomar estas pastillas por tres días —anuncia la rubia, pasándole una tira a la mujer con el niño en brazos—. Una dosis cada doce horas.

—¿Qué es? —interroga la señora, mirando el paquete.

—Son vitaminas, su hijo sólo tiene un resfriado —explica pacientemente, dedicándole una sonrisa amena—. Se recuperará con reposo. Pero si empeora, necesitaré que lo traiga de nuevo para otro chequeo.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias, señorita.

—No hay de qué, es mi trabajo. —Afirma amablemente, contenta con la sonrisa de agradecimiento que le regala esa mujer y el niño que tiene en sus brazos.

Pronto los ve salir de la habitación, así que suspira y también camina hacia la salida, viendo entrar después a otra enfermera que se encargaría de los siguientes pacientes mientras ella tomara su descanso.

Sonríe un poco hacia los demás niños que se hallan jugando cerca, que en realidad no parecían verdaderamente enfermos, pero como estaban en épocas un poco frías sus madres los llevaban para evitar cualquier problema. Anna admira ese hecho, por lo que no puede evitar sonreír al verlas tan preocupadas por nimiedades que demuestran tanto amor.

Sin decir nada, se dirige hacia la cafetería del hospital, deseando en su interior que no se hubiesen acabado todos los trozos de tarta de manzana que tantas ganas tenía de comer.

Pero antes de empezar una carrera en busca de su preciado almuerzo, nota por el rabillo del ojo un rostro conocido.

—Oh, es Orión... —dice para sí misma, y se dirige para allá. Pero antes de poder alcanzar el pasillo donde se encuentra, él dobla otra esquina con rapidez.

Anna frunce el ceño y camina con más cuidado hacia allí. No oye nada, y cuando llega se encuentra con el susodicho junto a otro par de chicos, riéndose entre ellos. Piensa entonces que esos debían ser sus amigos, así que siente ganas de querer conocerlos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Ella tenía números en el cuello?

Se detiene antes de acercarse, y entonces se aleja de golpe, ocultándose tras la pared del corredor, escuchando las risas estruendosas del trío, y entre ellas, la de Orión.

Se oía tan enfermo y cruel.

—Sí, los tenía —afirma el rubio, parando de carcajearse—. ¿Pueden creerlo? Y yo que pensaba que sólo era una chica tonta. Resultó ser un «Niño Ganado». Y, según leí, esos números la ubican no como una más del montón que servían de simple alimento, ella era de Grace Field.

Anna siente que la respiración le falla, y se cubre la boca para no soltar un jadeo de horror.

—¿Grace Field? ¿Qué es eso?

—Una plantación con los supuestos mejores productos. Según sé, los niños criados allí eran los más inteligentes que hubieran existido.

—O sea que la rubiecita esa no era solo comida normal, era gourmet.

Vuelven a reírse.

Ella siente querer llorar.

—Oh, no puede ser. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Fue ayer, mientras estábamos comiendo algo. Hice un movimiento para acercarme y vi su cuello.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo te lo tomaste?

—¿Sinceramente? Sentí horror.

Anna siente algo helado clavarse en su corazón.

—Digo, ¿te lo imaginas? Ellos no son humanos, sabes. Vienen de otro mundo, ¿no lo pensaste? Al descubrirlo, me dio tanto asco que creí que saldría corriendo.

Sus lágrimas se derraman.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora entonces?

—¿Pues qué crees? Evitarla, por supuesto. Voy a cortar todo lazo con esa chica, no quiero que luego a mí me tachen de raro por estar junto a un «Niño Ganado».

—Orión, eso es cruel. —Ríe secamente su compañero, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre —excusa, encogiéndose de hombros—. No quiero volver a tener contacto con uno de ellos nunca más. Ya de por sí hicieron muchos problemas para venir hasta acá. Si se hubieran quedado allá, todo hubiese sido más fácil.

—No te voy a negar eso.

Los escucha reírse otra vez. Siente más dolor por ello.

(_Se están riendo de ella._)

—Oh, chicos. Ya debo irme, empieza mi turno.

Se despide de ellos y rápidamente camina de vuelta al otro pasillo, pero al doblar, choca contra otra persona que le impide el paso.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por don-!

El cabello rubio y largo hace que tiemble tras notar de quién se trataba realmente.

—O-oh, Anna. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta torpemente, temiendo el hecho de que le hubiese escuchado por completo.

Ella alza la mirada, y puede notar con facilidad sus ojos cristalizados y sus mejillas rojas y húmedas. Entonces ya sabe por completo que sí, que había oído todo lo que había soltado. Pero su expresión no deja en claro la tristeza que se esperaría de parte de alguien tan dulce como la jovencita.

Ella está furiosa.

—¿Soy un monstruo? —Inquiere, casi entre dientes, y da un paso al frente, haciéndolo retroceder. Anna no titubea ni un poco, sino que pareciera querer atacarlo en cualquier segundo. Estaba siendo completamente lo opuesto a lo que él conocía—. Dime, Orión, ¿te parezco un monstruo?

El muchacho traga pesado, y sonríe de manera temblorosa.

—Anna, sabes que yo estaba-

—Dime —lo corta, y lleva una mano al lado izquierdo del cuello de la camisa blanca que trae puesta, dejando ver allí los dichosos números—, ¿te parece que esto me hace un monstruo? ¿Soy un monstruo para ti? ¿Soy un monstruo por tener algo así?

—Anna, yo... —balbucea, desviando la vista. Respira hondo después, y su semblante se vuelve frío—. Solo quiero que entiendas que yo no puedo estar más contigo. Ya no puedo ser tu amigo.

—¿Por qué? —Gruñe, apartando la mano, y poniendo una expresión cansada—. ¿Porque vengo del otro lado del mundo, de donde los demonios son dueños de todo, y crían a inocentes niños para devorarlos día tras día, mientras que por este lado los humanos viven sus perfectas vidas sin preocuparse por el hecho de que un día vengan por ustedes a comérselos? ¿Es por eso?

—Anna, no estás... —niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, y luego sonríe de lado—. Bien, pues sí. Es justamente algo así. Y lo que oíste es verdad. Si tú y tu horda de niños inútiles no hubiesen aparecido por aquí, todo el mundo seguiría totalmente bien. ¿Y sabes qué? Espero que algún día vuelvan a llevárselos, para así no tener que ver las repugnantes marcas de ganado en sus horribles cuerpos.

Anna aprieta los dientes, y le propina la más fuerte bofetada que antes le hubiera dado a alguien.

(_Emma estaría orgullosa._)

—Grandísimo imbécil... —escupe con odio, y las lágrimas volviendo a caer por sus mejillas.

—No debiste hacer eso —advierte, con una sonrisa cargada de molestia. Mira a Anna, con desprecio—. ¿Cómo te atreves, tú, tonta?

Orión levanta el brazo, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe con mucho gusto, recordando que ella no es de su misma especie. Y la rubia no se mueve ni hace ademanes de querer evitarlo, sino que se mantiene firme en su lugar.

Pronto cierra sus azules ojos cuando ve la mano bajar con rapidez, pero el dolor nunca le llega.

Confundida, vuelve a abrir los ojos.

Otra mano detiene la que iba a su cuerpo.

—Pero mira que eres un maleducado.

Reconoce la voz al instante, y se gira velozmente, encontrándose con Ray, mirando con genuino fastidio hacia Orión.

Se aparta rápidamente de en medio, un poco espantada y más confundida incluso.

—¿Qué acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales? —inquiere el azabache, sin borrar su mueca. Y aprieta la muñeca del contrario con mucha fuerza, causando sacarle una expresión de dolor.

Anna juraría escuchar algo quebrándose, por lo que no puede evitar preocuparse un poco.

El rubio se aparta con rudeza del muchacho recién llegado, y sujeta su ahora brazo herido, lanzándole en tanto miradas cargadas de furia.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú, imbécil? —ruge, mirándole de arriba abajo de forma despectiva.

—Alguien que sí fue educado por su madre —contesta soberbio, para llevar pronto su mano a la bufanda azul en su cuello y hacerla a un lado, dejando ver los números «81194» impresos bajo la piel. Orión abre grande los ojos, estupefacto—. Pero supongo que en el mundo humano no enseñan a los hombres a respetar a las mujeres. Qué asco dan.

—Más asco dan ambos —declara, riéndose secamente—. Por supuesto, tienen que defenderse entre ustedes, su misma especie, porque nadie más lo hará.

Ray rueda los ojos, con cansancio. Camina con naturalidad hasta él, y antes de que pueda decir algo o apartarla, lo vuelve a agarrar del brazo y le patea en la pierna, haciendo que caiga de rodillas al suelo y grite.

Anna se desespera, pero agradece que no haya nadie cerca, o está segura de que los guardias podrían hacer acto de presencia y llevarse a Ray por estar golpeando a un enfermero del hospital.

Uno que se merecía eso golpes, por supuesto.

—A ver, ¿alguna razón para que no te rompa el brazo? —Pregunta algo cínico, apretando la muñeca del rubio, quien sólo puede gruñir cual perro rabioso—. Digo, debes de tener una muy buena y creíble razón como para querer golpear a una mujer y luego insultar su procedencia y a su familia, ¿verdad? Dime que sí, o con gusto te voy a no solo romperte esto, sino también la rodilla, ¡justo como me lo enseñó mi madre cuando los niños se vuelven desobedientes!

Anna tiene un poco de miedo de repente. Siente que debería detenerlo.

Orión no responde.

—Bien —suelta el azabache, aburrido—. No te romperé nada si es que te disculpas con Anna por insultarla, ¿te parece bien?

Hay silencio en el corredor.

* * *

—Sabes que romperle los miembros a otras personas está mal, ¿verdad? —regaña la rubia, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación en dirección al joven.

—Debería agradecer que no le metí una bala en la cabeza. —Se queja hastiado, sacando el cigarrillo de sus labios para expulsar el humo. Anna niega con la cabeza, y sin permiso, le quita la colilla de los dedos y se la enseña.

—Esto produce cáncer, Ray —explica, pero él simplemente rueda los ojos y saca otro de su bolsillo para encenderlo enseguida. La muchacha suspira y decide que no tiene caso—. Y si le disparas a alguien es incluso más grave. Este mundo tiene reglas, y lo sabes. No puedes matar solo porque sí.

—Era un imbécil. —Gruñe, sin mostrar más paciencia.

Ella niega con la cabeza, sin poder decir nada más. Luego observa al frente y se lleva el cigarrillo supuestamente confiscado a los labios, dando una calada. Ray la mira, sorprendido.

—¿Qué acaso no producía cáncer?

—De todas formas nos vamos a morir. —Declara riendo. Eso le causa escalofríos al pobre azabache, pero prefiere no preguntar. Anna entonces borra su sonrisa y muestra una cara melancólica—. Hey, Ray.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias... por haberme defendido allá adentro.

Ray guarda silencio, y después se inclina un poco para mirarla a la cara, y dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad.

—No hay de qué. Te lo debía, Anna.

—¿Me lo debías? —repite, curiosa, puesto que no recuerda haberle hecho un favor no pagado antes.

—Así es —asegura, y pone una mano sobre el cabello de la jovencita—. Por haberme prestado tu cabello hace doce años, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —Interroga, aún más confundida. Hasta que hace los cálculos, y su rostro se deforma en incredulidad—. ¿Es en serio?

—Completamente en serio —afirma, soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Con esto ya estamos a mano.

Ambos se ríen otro rato, y después les sigue el silencio. El viento del balcón los golpea con poca fuerza aunque sea otoño, y el sol está ocultándose en el horizonte, tras los edificios de la ciudad llena de miles de personas.

—Ray...

—¿Qué?

Anna traga pesado, y pone su mano en su cuello, ocultando sus tatuajes. De pronto la pregunta que iba a soltar se siente lejana e incómoda.

—No es nada...

—Pregunta ahora o nunca.

_«¿Alguna vez dejaremos de ser juzgados por estos malditos números?»_

Siente los ojos ardiendo, así que se ríe, intentando disipar el nudo de su garganta.

—¿Para qué viniste al hospital? —aventura, opuesta a su curiosidad por la respuesta acerca de sus vidas.

—Ah. Es que Emma se desmayó de repente mientras cocinaba, y Norman me pidió que condujera hasta aquí. Estaba buscando la habitación en donde estaban luego de enterarme de que Emma está embarazada y fuera Norman quien se desmayara esta vez, luego de enterarse.

—Oh... —murmura, un poco distraída. Aunque pronto entra en la cuenta de la situación—. ¡Espera, ¿qué?!

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

_**Bonus**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Mamá, mamá! —exclaman los tres pequeños, corriendo con prisa hacia el escritorio donde se halla su querida madre.

Ella al verlos deja sus papeles y enseguida sujeta en brazos a la menor, quien salta sobre su regazo, teniendo sus ojitos celestes llenos de emoción, al igual que sus otros dos hijos.

Anna ríe contenta y un poco confundida.

—¿Qué sucede, niños? —pregunta dulcemente, acariciando la melena azabache de su niña pequeñita.

—Es que te queríamos preguntarte algo. —Anuncia el mayor un tanto nervioso, despeinando un poco su cabello rubio y lacio.

—¿Qué? —interroga la adulta, acomodando a la infante en sus piernas.

—Paloma quería saber por qué no tiene una marca de nacimiento. —Explica con calma el niño de pelo negro, el segundo del trío.

—¿Marca de nacimiento? —Repite, más confundida aún—. ¿A qué te refieres, Ariel?

—Es que mamá y papá tienen esas marcas en los cuellos —comienza a hablar el mayor, señalando el cuello de su progenitora—. También los tienen los tíos Norman y Don, las tías Emma y Gilda. Tío Thoma, tío Lani, Phil y Sherry. Pero Edith no, tampoco James, ni Niel o Norma, o Gil y Dalya, y tampoco nosotros.

—Oh, Harry, te refieres a los números —aclara la adulta, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello, en donde siguen pintados los dígitos «48194» como siempre—. Queridos, esto no es una marca de nacimiento.

—¿Ah, no? —Murmura Paloma, con ojitos tristes, y girándose, abraza a su madre con mucho cariño en tanto acaricia los dibujos con sus pequeños dedos—. Pero es que son... muy lindos, mami. A mí también me hubiera gustado tenerlos, como tú y papá los tienen.

Anna siente los ojos quemarle, pero se abstiene de llorar frente a sus pequeños. Así que, respirando profundo, devuelve el abrazo a su hija y mira a los otros dos, pensando en las palabras correctas que decir para explicar la situación de los números en su cuello.

—Niños, esto es en realidad un símbolo de que no nacimos en este mundo.

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿No nacieron en este mundo?! —exclama Harry con emoción y demasiada curiosidad.

—No —ríe un poco ante la reacción del niño mayor—. Yo, mis hermanos, sos tíos, su papá, todos venimos de otro lugar. Uno lleno de peligros y aventuras y muchos, muchos sueños que se hacen realidad de vez en cuando.

—Oh... —susurra Ariel, impresionado—. ¿Y dónde es?

—Se le llama «Neverland». La tierra donde los niños nunca crecen... y su padre va a contarles cuando regrese. —Anuncia como última palabra, causando varias quejas sobre que querían escucharlo de ella cuanto antes.

Anna solamente ríe otra vez, con alegría, mientras abraza a sus hijos y agradece el que ellos no tuviesen que portar esos números malditos, ni que tampoco ningún otro niño tuviese que hacerlo nunca más.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
